L-phenylalanine is an essential amino acid. An amino acid is an organic acid containing both a basic amino group (NH.sub.2) and an acidic carboxyl group (COOH). Amino acids are amphoteric, having the capacity to act as an acid or base, and exist in aqueous solution as dipolar ions. The amino acids that have been established as protein constituents are alpha-amino acids where the amino group is attached to the carbon atom next to the carboxyl group as in L-phenylalanine. Amino acids can be obtained by hydrolysis of a protein or synthesized in various ways such as by fermentation of glucose. An essential amino acid is one which cannot be synthesized by the human body and is necessary for survival, examples being isoleucine, phenylalanine, and others.
L-Phenylalanine is an important, essential amino acid used as a dietary supplement, in biochemical research, in synthetic sweeteners, and as a laboratory reagent. It is isolated commercially from proteins such as ovalbumin, lactalbumin, zern, and fibrin. The synthesis of L-phenylalanine is a lengthy multistep process. By using the new composition of matter of this invention, known as 2-methyl-4-benzyl-5-oxazolidinone, the synthesis of L-phenylalanine is shortened to fewer reactions and process steps. The cost of producing the valuable amino acid, L-phenylalanine, is thus reduced. In addition, the new compound could function as a suitable substrate for an enzymatic synthesis of L-phenylalanine.